Vector and Cream's Variety Corner
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Vector and Cream run a shop full of variety together in the bustling Casino Park.
1. A Nice Start

**Vector and Cream's Variety Corner  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Vector always had a fondess for Cream due to her attractive mother Vanilla. And Cream enjoys Vector's presence. So I went and did a nice little ditty with this. Enjoy!

* * *

Vector The Crocodile laughed as he extended his lanky light green arms out, wrapping his right arm around Cream The Rabbit as he smiled. "This new shop is really going to be great for the Casino Park!"

"And even greater for us!" Cream giggled as she twirled around, moving her hands about in excitement. "So what are we selling here, Mr. Vector?"  
Vector rubbed the back of his head with his left hand sheepishly as he blinked. "Well... I was thinking of ice cream first because of the whole Vector and Cream thing Google has going."

"I love ice cream!" Cream giddly exclaimed as she clapped her hands together.

Vector chuckled as he folded his arms together. "Of course you do, Cream! But I've been thinking it over, and though of selling..." He then picked up a wooden brown barrel full of yellow colored mecha arms.

Cream gasped as she pointed at the mecha arms. "Ooh, these look shiny!"

"They do, don't they?" Vector laughed as he moved his left hand around, placing the barrel back down as he revealed several more barrels full of different stuff in the back. "And they're not the only things that we're gonna sell!"

"So we're gonna sell different stuff, too?" Cream gasped as she smiled with glee.

Vector nodded as he wrapped his left arm around Cream, moving his right arm slowly to the right. "That's right, Cream! We're gonna be a variety store! A general, mom and pop store!"

"Oh, that sounds like fun!" Cream giggled as she placed her hands on her face. "I can't wait for my mommy to come see this!"

"Ohohoho, I can't wait either!" Vector chuckled as he narrowed his eyes while smiling, getting particular thoughts about Vanilla The Rabbit, rubbing his chin with his right hand.


	2. Big Things Don't Appear Big

"Hmm... not a single customer yet." Vector commented as he was sitting in a chair, reading a newspaper as he had his feet on the counter.

Cream moved her hands around as she stood in front of Vector. "Don't worry, Mr. Vector! I'm sure we'll get someone soon!"

"...You honestly think so?" Vector commented as he lowered his newspaper.

Cream smiled as she nodded, holding Vector's right hand with both of her hands. "Of course I do! You just have to believe!" She turned her head around to the right, gasping as a smile appeared on her face. "See? Here comes one right now!"

As it turns out, the customer coming up to the variety corner was none other than Big The Cat, who was on the look for his pet frog Froggy.

"Froggy, where are you?" Big called out as he turned to Vector and Cream, placing his hands on the yellow counter. "Have you guys seen Froggy anywhere?"

Cream frowned as she shook her head, holding her hands together. "Not recently. Sorry Mr. Big."

"Oh darn." Big commented as his ears dropped, the big fat purple cat continuing to walk westward as he kept calling out for Froggy. "You can come out now, Froggy...!"

"Well..." Vector bluntly stated as he sat up, chucking the newspaper he was holding to the side as he shook his head, standing up and stretching his arms. "That was a load of crap."

Cream gasped as she placed her hands over her mouth. "Mr. Vector!"

"What?" Vector remarked as he gave Cream a confused expression, sitting back down and sipping some of his coffee as Cream remained shocked.


	3. Vector Plushie Doll

Vector was looking through some various old toys as Cream found a plushie doll of Vector.

"Hey Mr. Vector! Look what I found!" Cream exclaimed as she revealed the Vector plushie doll to Vector. "Isn't it cute? it looks just like you!"

Vector squinted his eyes as he took a good look at the doll, shaking his head. "Jeeze, are my arms really that lanky? I guess I should do more push ups..."

Cream giggled as she hugged the Vector plushie doll, glancing back up at Vector. "I don't know. They make you extra cuddlier than you already are!"

Vector's eyes lit up as he turned to Cream. "Ya really think so, kid?"

Cream nodded as she then hugged Vector, while still hugging the Vector plushie doll. Vector smiled, giving Cream a hug in response as a blue colored Klagen badnik approached the counter, wondering if Vector and Cream could actually sell it something as it watched the two anthropomorphic animals hug each other, feeling a bit awkward.

"...Hey kid, should we stop hugging now?" Vector asked as he opened his eyes to glance at the Klagen watching them.

"Nope. Just a little longer, please." Cream sighed as she rubbed her head on Vector's chest, smiling.


End file.
